


This Means War

by youngavengerfeels



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Steve is a dork, bucky is the cool uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/pseuds/youngavengerfeels
Summary: Bucky just wanted to have a good time at his niece birthday party. He would have to if the ridiculously hot man hadn't engaged him in a splash war. Bucky wasn't one to go down without a fight.





	This Means War

“Alright one more time,” Bucky conceded quickly looking to make sure the lifeguard wasn't watching them before picking Winnie up and tossing her into the pool. She squealed loudly as she flew. Bucky had miscalculated where he threw her and the splash ended up hitting another swimmer. “Sorry, man. I didn't see you there,” Bucky said wading over. 

He was thanked with a giant wave of water to the face. His mouth was still open so unfortunately he ended up with more than he watered in his mouth. At all the chlorine in the water killed any germs, right? 

“What the fuck” Bucky said before seeing the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Bucky almost wanted to insist the man put on a shirt because a chest that perfectly sculpted was borderline public indecency but then he would be robbed of the chance of ogling the man. 

Even if the man was gorgeous Bucky wasn't going to back down from what was a clear declaration of war. Bucky splashed the man back making a small toss wave in the pool. The guy had one of those floating lounge chairs which Bucky promptly tipped him off of. 

“Winnie help totally own this guy,” Bucky said to the very receptive toddler who was more than willing to engage in a splash war. 

“No rough housing!” came the shrill shout of an underpaid lifeguard ending the war. 

“Hey, sorry about all that,” Bucky said to the blond not wanting to look like a total ass. His attention was a little split though because Winnie was already dashing off to join her friends in the kidszone. 

“Don’t even worry about it. I think we both gave as good as we got,” the man said flashing a smile that would have made a weaker man’s knees wobble. Bucky really would have loved to stay and chat but he also didn’t want his niece or any of her friends to drown on the account of him trying to flirt with an actual greek god. He made a little apologetic wave at the man and then took off after Winnie.

Bucky really needed to pee. He was pretty proud of how well he was keeping hydrated, that was a personal goal of his. Just as Bucky was passing the diving pool he was hit with a giant splash of water. Looking into the pool he saw the blond resurface grinding over at him. 

“Were you waiting for me at the top just to splash me or what?” Bucky asked both annoyed and impressed at the guy’s dedication. 

“Lucky coincidence. I'm Steve by the way,” 

“James you are setting a bad example for the kids,” Becca said. 

“Nah, look at them they're doing great,” Bucky said pointing over to where the kids were all lining up to go down the water slide, not even pushing each other. 

“That's because even as toddlers they are more mature than you,” Becca said. Bucky rolled his eyes already knowing where this was going. “Once you settle down and have kids yourself, you'll mature real quick,” Becca said putting a hand on her very pregnant stomach. Bucky blanched. He absolutely did not want to have kids, he would much rather just spoil Becca’s and then give them back to her whenever they got fussy. He was a great uncle but would be a terrible parent himself. 

“You're worse than mom,” Bucky complained. His peers had been hounding him for years to give them grandchildren but had thankfully calmed down once Becca had gotten pregnant the first time. They had been Easton to find out she was expecting her second child. Bucky was hoping Becca’s pregnancy would get him off the hook for a little while longer. At least as long as he didn't have a significantly other none of the not so gentle hints to start making babies were serious. 

He looked back at Steve who was watching the interaction looking amused. Bucky hated it. “Wipe that look off your face,” Bucky muttered. 

“Of course,  _ James, _ ” Steve said. Bucky cursed his sister for insisted on using his legal name. She claimed the first step to him growing up was to stop using his childhood nickname. 

“It’s Bucky actually,” he corrected. Steve’s grin widened. 

Bucky loved the lazy river. It helped that it was too boring for all of the kids so it was the one place in the entire water park that he could get a break from the little heathens. Not that he didn’t love playing with them, but he wasn’t as young as he used to be and needed a little adult time. It was a shame the park had a no alcohol policy. 

He was enjoying his third trip around when he was rudely interrupted by some idiot using his tube more like a bumper car. He didn’t even need to look to know it was Steve. 

“Hey asshole some of us are trying to relax,” Bucky said wiping the water off his sunglasses. 

“My bad,” Steve said with a shit eating grin barreling down the river cruising past the other tubers. Bucky couldn’t even hold it against him because damn he looked good in those swim trunks although Bucky would pay good money to switch them out for a speedo. 

Bucky knew that Steve was going to lap him, probably planning on splashing him again but Bucky was ready for him. He manage to cloak Steve’s tube before he could run into Bucky and ended up up turning Steve for the second time that day much to his amusement. Steve didn’t go down quietly though, grabbing Bucky and dragging him down with him. 

“Sir’s I’m going to have to ask you to exit the lazy river. You are disrupting the other guests experience,” A lifeguard said. 

“Great, now you got us kicked out of the lazy river,” Bucky said exasperated and a little embarrassed as he climbed out. 

“It’s a boring ride anyway,” Steve said following him. Before Bucky could reply Steve ran off probably to go harass someone else. 

Generally speaking Bucky liked his brother in law, he was a good dad and husband. His best feature was his grilling. He didn't used to be good at bar quest but apparently having a child grants the power to grill the perfect hamburger. Before Bucky could even take a bite he was hit in the face, burger centimeters from his mouth, with water. Dropping the now soggy burger back onto his plate Bucky looked for the culprit totally unsurprised to see Steve’s broad figure turning to flee the scene of the crime. 

Looking down at the tug on his arm, Winnie was there holding out a water gun with a devious grin. Becca was right, Bucky was a bad influence. Bucky grabbed the water gun and went off running after Steve without a second thought. Sure he knew running around a pool was dangerous. Sure he heard the lifeguard whistle, but he was so focused on Steve’s laughing as he hurtled over one of the lawn chairs that he ignored the other stuff. Well he did until he slipped and came down hard smacking his head against the ground. He blacked out for a second, when his vision came back his head hurt a lot and he felt like he was going to throw up. He rolled over and narrowly missed vomiting on a pair of feet of one of the many people who had gathered around him. 

“Sir, you may have a concussion. You need to go to the emergency room, we are going to call an ambulance” the lifeguard said. Bucky could tell the teen was trying to hold back a ‘“ told you not to fucking run.’

“Ugh, no ambulance,” Bucky said struggling to sit up his head throbbing. 

“You can’t drive yourself. Let me take you since it's my fault,” Steve said looking stricken. Seeing as Bucky couldn’t have driven himself even if he was up for it because he had carpooled with Becca, Steve’s offer was definitely cheaper than an ambulance ride. 

“Alright,” Bucky said with a nod which he immediately regretted. He had to lean on Steve heavily to hobble his way to the car. 

“Is Uncle Bucky going to die?” Winnie asked tugging on her mother’s arm. 

“Why is it that all of my children's birthday parties end with you going to the ER?” Becca said dryly. 

“Gotta live up to the cool uncle title,” Bucky said with a wince, his head really did hurt. Steve ushered him into the car after that, tittering in concern. Steve forced him to keep talking the entire drive to The ER probably worried that Bucky would pass out which honestly he would have given the chance. 

He kind of expected Steve to just drop him off and then continue about his day, but after the bored desk attendant wave them off with paperwork Steve sat himself down next to Bucky in that uncomfortable plastic chair. Bucky was kind of amused by the fact that Steve was so huge that he seemed too big for the chair. 

Steve was still there when Bucky came out. Extremely hungry and exhausted. It was actually really nice because now he wouldn't have to pay for an uber home. 

“Can I buy you dinner to make up for giving you a concussion?” Steve asked. 

“No,” Bucky Said, Steve visibly drooped. “But you can buy me dinner for our first date.” Steve looked so stupidly hopeful at that, that Bucky felt himself get a cavity. 

“So what did your sister mean when she said you always end up in the ER?” Steve asked breaking the moment.

“There haven’t been that many birthday parties so I think the statistic is off,” Bucky said defensively. Steve quirked an eyebrow at him. “Oh shove off,” Bucky huffed. Steve laughed and wrapped an arm around Bucky and He kind of liked it. 

“Sorry I perpetuated the cycle,” Steve said as a consolation. 

“Well at least with you around I have someone to blame,” Bucky smiled, Steve shoved him and they got into Steve’s car. To be fair at Becca’s baby shower ended with Steve in the hospital and Bucky standing next to him laughing his ass off. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this little drabble I wrote! I love meet cutes. Let me know what you thought. I will be updating my ongoings soon!


End file.
